Yugioh NS CRISIS
by LeeinVampire13
Summary: Crisis vs Truesdale


Yugioh NS

Turn 17. Unexpected Ally, Zales Final Stand

Buster Blader stood in front of John. A shine gleaming off his silver armor as he grasped the handle of his sword. ''I will now activate Destruction Swordsman Fusion allowing me to fuse my Buster Blader and my Companion Of Destruction Swordsman'' John pointed his left hand into the air as a spiral took form in front of him. Buster Blader and the small animal got absorbed into it causing it explode into a blinding flash. One arm stuck out followed by a second until Buster Blader's fusion emerged now standing in front of John. ''Say hello to Buster Blader The Dragon Destroyer Candice''John replied a smile taking form on his face.

His oppenet now revealed. Candice stood across from John in front of her Winda. ''Nice fusion''Candice notted peeking down at her hand. ''Thanks''John answered. Jake and Kizu stood next to them watching. ''This is awesome''Jake answered. '' You do realize if Candice wins this duel then it ties you two up in ranks''Jake notted looking over at Kizu. ''Aware of that but can she do it?''Kizu added. ''BUSTER BLADER ATTACK GO FUSION SWORD SLASH!''John shouted. Buster Blader leaped into swiftly pulling the sword from his back and slowwly coming down at Winda. ''Nice try''Candice said '' go Spell Battle Fusion''Candice interupted.

A blue ora took form around Winda quickly raising her attack. '' Candice got this in the bag''Jake replied. ''Not so fast John also got a set card''Kizu notted. ''Nice Candice but i know your little trick too''he stopped leaving the question to ponder with Candice. ''No way..''she said the answer coming to her. ''GO BATTTLE FUSION!''John shouted the same card revaled itself on John's Side. The same blue ora taking form over Buster Blader. '' Now my monster will gain attack equal to your monster and your monster will do the same which means they will kill eachother ''John explained. Buster Bladers attack was now five thousand. Winda's was five thousand. ''I still got one card''John said pointing to another set card bellow him.

''Go Forbidden Chalice now i can target one monster and he gains four hundred and im chosing my Buster Blader'' John explianed. ''Fusion battle''an unknown voice answered out coming from behind him a boy stood. He had a short hair cut and wore the normal obelisk blue uniform. ''Yosef..'' Kizu replied recognizing him. Yosef stood in front of Kizu his arms crossed. ''This should be good'' ''you dont agree? Kizu looked at Yosef. He still was not used to being thought of as an equal it was still new to him ''you alright?''Yosef asked. ''Yeah''Kizu quickly replied. Returning his attention to the duel.

''Its over Candice your streak'' John replied watching as Buster Blader came storming down at Winda. ''Nice try''Candice answered out. ''Go last set card Forbidden Lance!'' Candice shouted. A single spear shout out striking Buster Blader. ''NO...''John shouted. ''Wow with that card Buster Blader is unafected by all spells and traps which means...''Kizu paused. ''No battle fusion or Challice so his attack returns to normal while Candices Winda's''Yosef answered for him. Wind ducked out the way of Buster Bladers sword strike then quickly shot Buster Blader in the front with a purple blast destroying it instantly.

Winda vanished as Candice walked up to John. ''Good duel''she replied. ''Yeah..''John answered rubbing the back of his head. ''She is very impressive''Yosef replied. ''I agree''another voice answered coming from behind Yosef. There standing behind him was Markes. He was wearing a short black jacket with a gray shirt. ''Markes its a pleasure to finally meet you''Yosef answered out first. ''Same to you Yosef it is right''Markes replied a greeting smile on his face. ''Yes''Yosef answered. ''Hey guys''the voice of Candice replied walking up and joining everyone. ''So the streak continue eh John Boy''Kizu replied teasing John.

''He did good come on guys''Candice answered. ''More imporantly you two are now tied in the fusion ranks''Yosef answered turning his attention to Candice. ''It was a pleasure watching you duel''Yosef answered his face turning a beat red. ''And you''he said turning to Markes. ''I hope to be your oppenet some day''he answered his red face turning into a stern look of confidence. ''Look forward to it''Markes answered. Yosef got another look at Candice before standing and going about his way. ''Its a good day when all the dorms are friends and can comunicate in a friendly mannor''Markes replied watching Yosef.

''Its only a collor''John replied. Markes looked over to John looking at his red jacket ''very true''he replied. Placing his hands in his jacket pocket. Just then above him the sound of an airplane could be heard. It quickly decended slowwly for a landing. ''Thats a duel academy jet''Jake replied noticing the signature on the side of the jet. They watched as it landed on the ground before turning and coming to a stop leaving a patch of smoke. The doors of the plane slowwly stood up as three unknown figures stepped out. Bastion and Syrus appeared behind everyone. ''He is home''Syrus said. Slowwly walking out the smoke one of the three figures.

Blue hair peeked out from the smoke. Zale came to a stop looking at everyone. ''Welcome back and congrats on the last tour''Bastion replied walking in front of him. ''Thank you sir''Zale replied. Zale eyes then caught focous on Candice and everyone ''why hello''he said in a new cheery tone. {Is this the same Zale} John thought to himself. ''I must admit i am very impresed by the stands you Sliffer have meet these days but i must apologize because in my absence i have allowed my home to be invaded''Zale spoke clossing his eyes. ''But today that ends''Zale said placing his draw string bag on his right arm before walking away. ''What does that mean..''John asked. ''No clue''Candice said. ''But we are late guys''Jake replied looking at his watch. ''Damn i cannot be late again''John said quickly placing his duel disk in his bag.

''You all better get to class''Bastion said with a greeting smile. ''Yes sir''Candice answered nodding and heading towards the front of the school. ''Bastion, what do you think Zale meant by that?''Syrus asked. Bastion looked down at Syrus '' i really dont know but i dont like the sound of it''he said placing his hands in his pants pocket before walking to the school.

Simmon and Allan stood on the platform in the middle of the arena. In front of them every student in duel academy. ''Today we thought we would go on a sorta field trip''Simmon spoke over the intercom. ''Since everyone is insisting on all dorms to be equals then you will be graded as such no more ranked duels or classes, the strong will face the weak''he stopped. ''With that said i will now be annoucing the promotion exam's''Simmon continued pulling a clipboard out. ''Before you finish''the voice of Zale interupted walking behind them along with Bastion and Syrus. ''Mr. Truesdale, Principal''Allan said backing up. ''May i''Zale asked reaching for the microphone. ''Of course''Simmon said handing it to Zale.

Simmon and Allan backed up standing next to Bastion and Syrus. ''Whats going on?''John asked. '' Thank you''Zale replied his attention still on Simmon. ''Before me leaving i was introduced to a new class of students like every normal school year before there were ra yellow, obelisk blue and sliffer red's but i would have never thought they would change everything'' ''Today i look into the stands and i see soladarity, friends even something i have not seen since Jaden left but with my admiration i must also request your forgivness because in my leave''Zale stopped.

''A terror has been unleashed taking out a long spam of duelist'' ''Its calls itself the reaper and i cannot deny the impact it had on this school eleven victims but as i said before that ends today''Zale stopped again. ''Sherry if you would please''Zale replied turning to the direction of the doorway. Slowwly walking out was a small girl with blonde hair, her face a pale white and her eyes puffy. ''This is Sherry Harez''Zale answered . ''Thats Sabriana's younger sister''Candice answered. Sherry walked onto the platfrom slowwly making her way to Zale but as her eyes looked around she came to a sudden stop.

Her face turning a ghost white. Her eyes widening and focoused on something. ''So its him''Zale spoke appearing behind her. ''Its him...he's the one''Sherry said her entire body shaking. The three members of the shadow crow clan stood on the other end of the staduim behind them there teacher. Everyone in the staduim's eyes slowwly looked over to the direction that Sherry's eye's were focous on. ''THEM..''John shouted slamming his fist on the reel. ''It cant be..''Candice replied now knowing the identy of Hera's attacker. Not knowing if to feel sad or angry.

There was no noice from anyone just a stun silence. ''ZALE its him, the one with the white hair he was the one who hurt my sister'' Sherry stammered slowwly steeping back. Leein's face was emotionless looking at Sherry his stare causing fear to consume her body. ''The reaper'' Bastion replied. ''Was in this school the entire time'' he continued the faces of every victim appearing in his head like a horror movie. Without a word Bastion charged in front of Zale standing feet away from them. '' It was you the whole time and i allow you to stay in my school''Bastion continued his tone geting more and more violent.

''This is all a misunderstanding sir Bastion you need to listen to reason'' Vellian Crow begged. '' I DONT WANNA HEAR IT!''Bastion shouted shoving Vellian down. '' I WANT YOU GONE! NOW!''Bastion had no control of his anger. ''Sir please allow me''Zale asked grabbing the arm of Bastion. ''Allow me to handle this its the least i can do for the school.. my home''he said there eyes connection. This somewhat caused Bastion to calm down. ''Zale..''he said. ''Very we'll''Bastion answered. ''Thank you''Zale replied letting go of Bastions arm. ''There is only one kinda justice in my world''Zale replied pulling a duel disk out and placing it on his arm.

Leein looked at Zale there eyes clashing. ''Do you even feel guilt?''Zale asked. Numerous emotions took form inside the body of Candice she couldnt belive she was looking at the reaper. The attacker she always wanted to know. Hera's emotionless body laying in the hospital bed appearing in her head. Every day she brought a flower to his room promising to find out her attacker and here he was standing just below her. She couldnt say a single word. ''You wanna meet your end as we'll''Leein finally spoke beggining his walk towards Zale.

''NO THAT IS ENOUGH!''Deven screamed causing Leein to come to a stop. ''Reaper you had your fun now its my turn''Deven said walking past Leein and getting on the platfrom. ''My quarel isnt with you''Zale said watching as Deven walked to the opposite side of the platfrom. ''It is now''Deven said placing a duel disk on his arm. ''What better way to make a name for myself then defeating the returning champion''Deven said activating the disk awaiting Zale's answer. Zale kept one eye on Leein and one eye on Deven ''then it beggins with you''Zale said walking to the other side of the platform and activating his duel disk.

Deven and Zale stood across from eachother. Every single student sitting in the stands didnt speak a word. They couldnt find the perfect words to express how they were feeling about what just accured. John, Candice, Kizu and Jake emerged from Zales entrance there dark stares on Leein. ''So let the carnage beggin''Deven said drawing five cards from his deck forming his first hand. ''Very we'll it will beggin with you then him''Zale answered pointing at Markes. ''Then the vampire''he ended his dark stare meeting Leein. Shelly stood behind John and Candice cowering. Afraid to meet the stare of Leein. ''I cant belive it was him..''John replied angrly. ''Dont insult me''Deven spoke again getting everyone's attention. ''You wont get the first step''he replied drawing the top card of his deck.

''I activate Black Whirlwind'' ''Next i will normal summon Bora The Spear'' A bird like creature emerged in front of Deven. It had orange hair and a yellow beak. In its hand was a large black spear. Suddenly feathers beggan to rain down on Deven ''now i can add a Blackwing monster with a lower level and i chose Gale The Whirlwind''Deven replied taking his deck out and adding a card. ''Via Gale's effect i can now specail summon it while i control a Blackwing''Deven explained. A smaller bird emerged in front of Bora spreading its small purple wings. '' I now synch Gale The Whirwind with Bora The Spear and synchro summon''Deven beggan to chant.

Gale let out a screech before turning into three white circles that spun around Bora consuming him and creating a blinding white light '' APPEAR BLACKWING ARMOR MASTER!''Deven shouted. In front of Deven now stood a tall bird like figure. It had black and orange armor all around its body. Its fist was clenched at Zale. ''I think i did enough'' ''I will set a card''Deven replied inserting one of his cards in his hand into the disk. Zale looked at Armor Master. '' Very intresting''Zale replied. ''If i am not mistaken is that not the infamous Armor Master the underdog Crow Hogan used?''Zale asked. ''The Crow Hogan...''Jake said not beliving his ears.

Deven smirked before answering. 'Your correct''he said. Everyone in the arena let out a loud gasp. ''Crow The Bullet member of the enforcers and my inspirations to dueling''Deven replied. ''When i was little i heard storys about the enforcers and one stuck out to me the satelite rook Crow Hogan ever since first hearing his legend'' '' i spent most of my adult life learning and mastering the blackwing's to a point where i thought i even was better than my hero so i set my sets on finding him''Deven came to a stop seeing his story got the full attention of Zale something he loved having. ''Just as your deck was giving to you by your uncle Zane Truesdale, my deck was giving to me by my hero Crow Hogan''Deven answered. ''And with it, i will make my very own name by defeating duel academy's ace''Deven finished

Turn 18. Soar High! Inherited BlackWings

''Mastering a deck and Inheriting a deck are two diffrent things'' ''Even though my uncle passed on this deck to me everyday i am learning new stragedies more importantly more weaknesses , no one knows how to use a deck more than the creator of the deck ''Zale replied quickly angering Deven. ''But allow me to test your statement'' Zale quickly drew a card from the top of his deck. ''Since you control a monster i can now special summon this my Cyber Dragon'' a snake like dragon appeared in front of Zale. ''Next i normal summon Cyber Dragon Zwei'' a second smaller snake like dragon appeared next to the first one.

''Via his effect i can now make this cards level five'' '' With these two machines i will now build the overlay network''Zale began to chant. Both Cyber dragons turned into a deep purple figure. Below Zale a giant yellow circle appeared that absorbed both purple figures inside. Creating a blinding white light to emerge from inside the yellow circle slowwly begging to grow and grow until it took over the entire field. Zales voice could still be heard coming from the blinding light. ''APPEAR CYBER DRAGON'' he paused. ''NOVA!''he shouted the light fading and revealing to Deven a new dragon. Like the other two it had a silver snake like body. ''I have not even started yet''Zale said strapping a black glove on his right hand.

''I now use Nova as an overlay unit to xyz summon'' for the second time Nova transformed into a purple figure. Once again the same yellow circle appeared below Zale. '' This time and space everythng changes, constantly evolving'' Zale began to chant ''Growing older getting more inteligant every day that passes'' ''Time is the only enemy you cant escape but now we enter a voyage beyond time ''Zale continued. ''on this day we enter...''he stopped suddenly. Deven watched as pink flames began to spark out from the ground. ''WE ENTER INFINITY!''Zale screamed shattering the silence like glass. With the finish of his words the flame completly vanshed and Deven's enemy was now in front of him at full view.

It was another metal dragon. This one had a black body with pink wings. Its eye peered out at Hera a dark green collor, its wings were large and a mixture of black and punk. A pink ora came out its body as if it was made of fire. Finally it had a long tail that was pink and a tail that was so large even though this dragon was in the air touched the ground. Two white circles were rotating around this beast. ''Thats the legendary Cyber Dragon Infinity, what an amaizing beast''Markes notted standing behind Deven. ''Get use to seeing this beast Vampire because this will be your fate as we'll''Zale replied angrly. ''Hey, eyes on me''Deven replied stepping to the right directly in the sight of Zale.

''ILL BLOW YOU AWAY!'' ''CYBER DRAGON INFINITY I USE YOUR EFFECT AND EQUIP BLACKWING ARMOR MASTER!''Zale screamed. Blackwing Armor Master let out a shriek before exploding and leaving behind a single white circle that went straight at Infinity and began to circle around him. ''INFINITY ATTACK HIM DIRECTLY GO FULL POWER EVOLOTION BURST!'' Infinity opened its mouth creating a pink light. Without warning it shot a pink blast going straight at Deven ''Go trap Dimension Prison this will trap Infinity''Deven replied his set card revailing itself. Suddenly pink flames emerges and consumed his trap card. ''What..''Deven replied watching his card burn to nothing.

''I simply detached one overlay unit to negate your trap your to slow..''Zale answered. The pink blast struck Deven consuming his entire body. ''He got him''Kizu replied. Deven stood as the blast vanished his life points drained to fifteen hunred. To everyone's surprise there were three figures were Deven stood. A female soldier and a boy solider. Both had long red hair with black armor. The boy had two blades on his arms while the female had a single long silver blade. ''What is going on..''Zale asked not understanding. Deven's head was pointed down at the ground smoke flowwing from his body. ''I am home here...''he said quietly a smile appearing on his face. ''He is so crepppy...''Candice replied becoming uneasy about the way Deven was acting.

''When you attacked i was allowed to specail summon Gorz Emisary Of Darkness and along with him an Emisary Of Darkness token'' ''Soulmates even through hell'' Deven said his right eye peeking at Leein. ''That card...''Leein replied angrly. ''Its attack is the same as Cyber Dragon Infinity''Zale answered notcing the attack points of the token. ''I set a card and end''Zale replied ending his turn. ''You just dont get it''Deven muttered quietly. ''But ill show you, ill show you all just how dangerous i can be''he continued his eyes becoming dark. ''I will rain nonstop chaos on everyone''he said quickly drawing a card. ''Playtime is over''he replied looking at the drawn card.

Infinity shriked at Deven. Markes and Leein watched on. John felt pressure on his shoulder his eye's catching the scarred look of Sherry. ''Its okay he cannot hurt you anymore''John answered out. ''But how...''the scarred voice of Sherry asked trying not to let Leein hear. ''Because i wont let him, we wont''John said looking at Candice then Kizu. ''I activate Dark Eruption allowing me to add one dark monster with fifteen hundred or less to my hand''Deven replied but like the second card the second it hit the field it was consumed by pink flames.

''So you will negate that too''Deven said noticing Infinity had only one remaing overlay unit. ''Fine EMISARY TOKEN SEND YOURSELF TO HELL TO MAKE ME FAMOUS GO'' with the orders of Deven the female charged at Infinity but the second it came close enough Infinity blasted it with a pink blast. The sword the woman was holding shot out striking and impaling Infinity. ''Isnt love just grand''Deven continued to mock. For some odd reason the more Deven joked the more angry the face of Leein spoke to a point that Markes had to block Leein. '' Gorz attack him directly go Dark Sword Slash'' Gorz ran at Zale ''Go trap Negate Attack''Zale replied quietly. ''We'll arnt you an anoyance''Deven replied. ''Guess i have no choice but to end''Deven said looking at the cards he had in his hand.

''Its my turn''Zale said drawing a card. ''I activate Future Fusion!'' Zale snatched his deck from the disk and picked out three cards inserting them into the graveyard. ''I send a Proto Cyber Dragon and my other two Cyber Dragons and now in two turns i can fusion summon the legendary Cyber End Dragon'' Zale explained. ''But why wait''Zale said picking a card from his hand and revealing it to Deven. ''I actviate Overload Fusion banishing my three cyber dragons'' ''FUSION SUMMON CYBER END DRAGON!''Zale screamed. An enormous shadow emerged from the ground hovering above Zale.

''Big brothers signature fusion''Syrus replied in awe at the sight of the monster above Zale. A three headed dragon. On each of its head an orb of diffrent collor. First one was green. Followed by the middle one that was orange. The final one was red. It let out a loud roar its three heads looking straight down at Deven. ''Incredible''Markes replied looking in awe at Cyber End. ''ETERNAL EVOLOTION BURST!'' Three yellow lights shot out from the three dragons mouth's. Cyber End shot a yellow spiral at Deven's Gorz destroying it imedialty. ''Its almost the end''Zale replied notcing Deven's lifepoint count was now at a mere two hundred. ''I end my turn''Zale said setting a card leaving only one card in his hand.

Weakly Deven got to his feet still a smile on his face. ''Yup this feels safe''he said his twisted eyes looking at Zale. ''I draw''Deven anounced his hand now contaning three cards. 'I normal summon Blizzard The Far North'' a white bird purched onto Deven's arm. Once again feathers rained down above Deven. ''Via Black Whirlwind i can now add another blackwing with a lower level'' ''I chose Blackwing Oroshi The Squal'' Deven answered adding a card from his deck to his hand. ''Now Blizzard's efect''with the end of Devens sentence the white bird peeked his duel disk causing it to light yellow.

Bora The Spear now stood in front of Deven. ''When Blizzard is summoned i can specail summon one blackwing from my grave''Deven explained. ''Next because i control a blackwing i can now specail summon Oroshi''Deven replied. A small black bird appeared on Deven's side. ''I will now synch my level two Blizard with my level four Bora'' Blizard let out a screech before turning into three white circles that spun around Bora consuming him and creating a blinding white light ''SYNCHRO SUMMON BLACKWING GRAM THE SHINNING STAR!'' A bird man holding a sword now stood in front of Deven hovering.

Deven looked at the two cards in his hand ''his effect lets me specail summon another blackwing but its effect will be negated'' '' Come on Mistral The Silver Shield'' a fourth bird emerged on Devens side. ''I Will now synch my two Mistral with my level five Gram'' Where two of Devens monster were standing now stood a taller monsterous figure. '' Introducing my Blackwing Tammer- Hawk Joe'' Like the other he was a bird man but more muscular. Gold armor and crimson red hair covered his body. ''I activate his effect and specail summon one level five or higher winged beast and i chose Armor Master!''Deven shouted. Behind Deven's new monster Armor Master rose up.

''Armor Master attack Cyber End Dragon GO BLACK HURICANE''Deven shouted. Armor Master leaper into the air above Hawk Joke shotting out a black wind at Cyber End. Cyber End roared causing the wind to vanish. ''A failed attempt''Zale said standing unharmed. ''Was it?''Deven added. Just then something caught the eye of Zale on his monsters stomach were three black feathers. ''What is that..''Zale asked. Deven began to chuckle ''there wedge counters'' ''once my hawk joe attacks your cyber end dragon i can released them and your cyber end dragon will lose all its attack power''Deven explained.

''But as you said why wait''Deven said mocking Zale. ''HAWK JOE TAKE OUT CYBER END DRAGON NOW!''Deven demanded. Hawk Joe thrusted his right at Cyber End Dragon causing a shower of sharp blames to go towards Cyber End Dragon. ''Spell card go''Zale interuted. ''GO CYBERNETIC ZONE!'' Cyber End Dragon suddenly vanished causing Zale to take the brunt of Hawk Joes attack. Weakly Zane began to pant. He felt his legs slowwly begging to buckle {what is going on}Zale thought to himself. ''Did your monster leave you behind''Deven asked. ''No its in the future''Zale answered weakly his vision slowwly begging to give away.

''The future''Deven questioned. ''You dont belive in a future?''Zale asked fighting to stand. ''No, i dont belive in fairy tails''Deven replied ending his turn. As Deven's turn concluded there was a blinding white light behind Zale and behind him once again Cyber End Dragon emerged. ''8000...''Deven replied its attack stats baffling Deven ''that spell''Deven replied remembering the card Zale had activated. Its effect going through his head. ''This is not good''Markes replied. Syrus's eyes gleamed in amazement at the site of Cyber End Dragon {your just like him everday evolving} Syrus thought to himself. In the eyes of Syrus Zale was now replaced by his brother Zane during the times of his old duel academy years.

Every detail of both of them similiar in everyday {you are for sure the shinning diamond of this academy}Syrus thought to himself everything returning to normal. Zale's legs began to shake struggling to keep his vision on Deven. Every second Deven became more blurier and blurier. ''Everyone of my duels i have won and amazed people'' he started to say grasping his heart in pain. ''But not one of those duels did i actually enjoy a single one my motivation winning every single day'' ''But today i will enjoy this duel to to fullest even if its my last'' Zales word causing an uproar emotion from everyone in the staduim.

''This is not good''Bastion notted. Weakly grasping the last card in his hand. ''I activate this card from my hand Limiter Removal''Zale answered with the last of his strengh inserting the card into the disk. ''WOW, THAT CARD IS GONNA DOUBLE THE ATTACK OF CYBER END DRAGON AGAIN TO SIXTEEN THOUSAND!''Jake shouted. ''Never mess with Zale''John replied with a smile. Deven watched as Cyber Dragon End grew to double its original size until it was now towering above both of them. ''How could i let this happen''he asked looking at the cards in his hand for an out. ''Yet again he let his ego get him into a trap but the question is with two cards in his hand does he have a backup plan''Markes notted watching intently.

''Look at this last attack as the new combined strengh of duel academy'' Just then something caught the eye of Deven. On Cyber End Dragon heads were three gems. ''The three collors of the dorms''he said finally seeing Zales meaning. ''our...OUR STRENGH WILL NEVER BE BROKEN!''Zale screamed. ''CYBER END DRAGON ATTACK HAWK JOE WITH ALL YOUR MIGHT CHARGE YOUR ETERNAL EVOLOTION BURST!''Zale demanded. ''Once this attack connects it will end the duel imedaitly''Bastion replied. Cyber End Dragons's three mouths open a white spark of energy shotting out forming a blast. !'' Three yellow lights shot out from the three dragons mouth's. Cyber End shot a yellow spiral at Deven's Blackwing Hawk Joe.

''Damnit..''Deven replied putting his arms in front of his face awaiting the impact. The blast consumed everything around Deven but just as it consumed Hawk Joe it vanished into nothing. ''OMG''Bastion shouted. ''No Zale''Syrus whimped watching as Zales body slowwly crashed to the ground. Cyber End Dragon vanished leaving an emotionless Zale laying at the feet of Deven. ''Guess i win''Deven replied deactivating his disk causing Hawk Joe and Armor Master to vanish. He looked down seeing something at his feet. It was a single siliver medal that had the two thousand sixteen world tour championship imprinted on the front.

''So this will be my prize''Deven replied bending down and picking it up. ''GIVE IT BACK!''the voice of John screamed angrly jumping onto the platfrom. Deven scoffed slowwly looking up at John. ''Thats enough''the voice of Markes answered coming from in back of Deven. Standing behind Deven was Markes and Leein. ''YOU...''John shouted his anger reaching new levels at the site of Leein. Without warning he activated his duel disk clenching his fist at Leein ''LETS GO NOW VAMPIRE''he screamed. ''You can have your fun now, i made my point the duel academy champion lays at my feet''Deven replied leaping off the platfrom and heading to the hallway.

Leein and John looked at eachother an invisable lightning shotting off both and striking eachother. ''Leein please thats enough''Markes replied knowing what the cold stare of Leein meant. ''Its just the calm before the storm''Leein replied coldly looking over to Sherry who was standing next to Candice on the floor. Quickly she looked away in horror. Hidding her face behind Candice terrifed to meet his cold gaze. ''Help your friend and i apologize for the recent events but understand things are going in there right course''Markes replied. ''As unfortunate as it is''he said looking down at Zale with a deep sadness.

''YOUR ALL JUST MONSTERS!''John screamed. ''That is enough John''Bastion answered out bending down and picking Zale up. ''Hes still breathing, weakly''he notted. ''GET A NURSE''he shouted. Vellian Shadow emerged from behind Markes and Leein ''i do apologize mr. Bastion i promise to keep a closser eye on these boys and there troubling way's'' ''I am sure can we discus all this at another time'' he spoke. ''Understand this is by far not over''Bastion snapped. ''As my pupil has said only the calm before the storm what accurs next is all what destiny desides''he said motioning them to take there leave. Leein got another look at John not saying another word before turning and walking away with Markes and Vellian.

Kizu and Jake walked up behind John. ''You need to be more careful''Jake insisted. ''No this is not over i will hunt him until my very last breath''John replied taking his duel disk off his arm. Notting every single detail about Leein as he slowwly vanish into the exit. Every small detail causing a dangerous anger to run through his body. ''Its just the calm before the storm''Kizu repeated Leeins last sentence becoming uneasy because he didnt know the meaning to it. ''We need to be on our guard''Candice replied watching as Bastion walked past her with Zale in his arms. ''Just the calm before the storm''Kizu repeated again with the end of his sentence the sound of lightning appearing outside.

END...


End file.
